


《追爱的人》（25、35章车）

by orangejetty



Series: 追爱的人 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejetty/pseuds/orangejetty





	《追爱的人》（25、35章车）

追爱的人25章车

阔别十年的肌肤之亲，多少让人有些紧张，何况他们十年前的最后一夜实在是糟糕透顶，让人连回忆都觉得多余。  
容少宸给自己做足了心理建设，才磨磨蹭蹭地披着浴袍开门出来，一眼看到大马金刀坐在床上等他的男人，脚步一顿，不自觉地想撤退。  
恒钧烨看出他的迟疑，朝他张开手臂，声音低沉撩人：“过来宝贝儿。”  
肉麻又狎昵的称呼让他鸡皮疙瘩爬了一身，头皮一阵阵发麻，容少宸瞪了他一眼，说：“别叫得那么恶心。”  
“那叫你什么？老婆？太太？心头肉？”恒钧烨眼神火热，拖着慵懒的腔调，倾身握住他的手腕，“我的少宸？”  
容少宸被他轻轻一拽，踉跄着跌到他怀里，随即被手脚并用缠抱得结结实实，浴袍散开，胸口贴着胸口，挤压着彼此失控的心跳。  
恒钧烨用力抱紧他，仿佛把整个世界都圈入怀中，手臂肌肉隆起，牢牢禁锢住他的腰身，然后闭上眼睛，轻柔地贴住他的唇瓣，像是怕惊飞花朵上的蝴蝶一样小心翼翼地碾磨着，并不深入，缓缓享受着气息交融的温暖与甜蜜，片刻之后，他睁开眼睛，带着如梦初醒般的恍惚，眼神迷离地看着他。  
“你还在……”他喟叹一声，抬手抚上他的脸，描绘着他俊美温润的容颜，须臾也舍不得移开视线。  
多少次午夜梦回身畔空无一人，在无边的寂寥中怅然若失，再也无法入眠，只能闭着眼睛，卑微地、伤感地回味那一点点过往的温柔。  
现在美梦落在他怀里了，他却患得患失，生怕睁开眼又是一场空欢喜。  
一向凶蛮霸道的狼崽子流露出失魂落魄的无助表情，让人措手不及又心疼不已，容少宸动情地捧起他的脸，依次吻过额头、眉眼、鼻梁……最后落在微张的唇上。  
心甘情愿地、义无反顾地用他封存了十年的万千柔情，来抚慰这头遍体鳞伤的困兽。  
即使他曾经带给他那么不堪的回忆，他仍然不可救药地渴望着他，渴望着孤寂寒冷中的一线生机。  
“我在，钧烨，我还在。”他在他唇边低语，“我不会再离开了。”  
仿佛惊醒了蛰伏的野兽，恒钧烨一手按住他的后脑，狂野地侵占了他的双唇，舌头挤开齿列，探进去勾动纠缠着他的，贪婪地吮吸，急切地厮咬，逼出他难耐的喘息和痛哑的低吟。  
淡淡的铁锈味弥漫在唇齿间，让恒钧烨蓦然清醒，不禁懊悔自己的粗蛮，他收敛了些，舌尖舔过对方红肿的唇，细细品味，软软啄吮，赔着无数小心乞求宽宥，手上却丝毫不客气，几下扯掉容少宸身上的衣物，一翻身将他压在床上。  
容少宸呼吸滞涩，身体变得僵硬，不由自主地开始紧张，曾经的疼痛屈辱又回映在脑海中，让他几乎要落荒而逃，颤抖的双手抓紧了床单，指节绷得发白。  
恒钧烨撑起身体，在他惊惧的注视下脱去自己的衣服，袒露出结实精壮的身体。  
肌肉贲张，蕴涵着无穷的力量与灼人的热度，胯下之物早已勃起，硬戳戳地抵着他的大腿——容少宸不敢再看，不自在地转过脸去。  
“宝贝儿别怕。”恒钧烨在床上坏极了，故意抓着他的手按住自己的硬热，舌尖轻戳他的耳朵，把粗野的情话送进去：“我再也不会让你疼了，只会让你爽得上天，哭着喊着求老公使劲操。”  
容少宸被烫了似地缩回手去，又羞又气，脸庞醇红如醉，紧张感消散了不少，胸口痒酥酥地，沉睡的欲望渐渐苏醒抬头，被男人一把捞在手里，调笑道：“几句话就让你硬了，这是憋了多久？平时都不自己解决的吗？”  
这种问题让人怎么回答！他本来欲望就淡薄，又严苛自律惯了，除了偶尔精满自溢，很少有需要舒缓的时候，就只有跟这坏小子在一起时，才有被欲望主宰的失控场面。  
容少宸咬牙切齿，抬手推挤他的胸膛，恨声说：“怎么这么多废话！你分手炮打不好，复合炮还打不好？”  
哎呦，优雅清高的贵公子被气得口不择言了！恒钧烨不再废话，专心用唇舌在他身上处处点火，一路湿吻下去，让这具劲瘦柔韧的美妙躯体渐渐放松下来，喘兮兮地横陈在他身下。  
炽热的火焰依旧向下延伸，甚至掰开双腿，烧到他臀缝中间，烧灼到他紧闭的穴口。  
“恒钧烨！”他哑声惊叫，清心寡欲十年之后的第一发就来这么刺激的，谁能受得了？“你从哪学的这些花样？”  
恒钧烨舔弄着他的穴口，舌尖还往里戳动，怪异的酥麻感沿着脊柱窜上来，容少宸本能地夹紧双腿，却夹住男人的头，粗硬的发茬摩擦过大腿内侧的肌肤，臊得他无地自容。  
恒钧烨不费吹灰之力再度分开他的腿，对着濡湿的穴口吹了口气，低声说：“宝贝儿，你知道这些年我梦到你多少回？在梦里又是怎么搞你的吗，嗯？”  
容少宸浑身颤抖，瘫软无力，双腿之间火烧火燎，男人仍在滋润着他最私密的地方，让原本紧涩的穴口变得湿漉漉软绵绵，一张一翕地渴求着什么。  
他真的受不了了，过往的欢乐回忆重新掌控了他的神志，身体躁动不已，不顾一切地想要更狂野热情的抚慰，容少宸被撩得急切又焦渴，还有些没来由的委屈，他扯住恒钧烨的头发，从唇隙间逸出破碎的字句：“让我知道……恒钧烨……”  
身体下滑，双腿环住男人的腰，臀缝夹住他蓄势待发的欲望，容少宸羞到极致反而骄横起来，微挑着眼角瞪他：“你在梦里……是怎么搞我的？”  
他不怕被弄疼，他只是害怕在温柔乡里入梦却在乱葬岗上醒来，容少宸叹息着抬头，主动索求亲吻，在对方柔情缱绻的眼眸中，恐惧感烟消云散。  
一颗封冻十年的心，在他怀里找到了慰藉，这个深爱他的人啊，即将带着他攀上云端，纵享爱情的欢乐与癫狂。  
恒钧烨早忍得快要爆炸，耐心解除了对方的抵触与戒备之后，就急不可待地托起他的细腰，把胀得发疼的硬物挤了进去。  
娇嫩的穴肉被撑到极限，引起热麻酸胀的疼痛，容少宸咬住嘴唇，极力忍住一声呜咽，男人还在执拗地顶进来，弄得他眼前一黑，差点背过气去。  
十年过去，这家伙不仅人长得更高壮，连那处也更雄伟了，容少宸瑟缩着往后躲，却被扣住腰胯无法脱身，直到把整根都吞下去，恒钧烨才抚过他汗湿的额头，柔声问：“弄疼你了吗？”  
何止是疼！他觉得整个人要被撑裂了！湿软的秘处紧绞住楔进来的硬热，像含着一团火，燃烧着闷痛的脉动，好像全身的血流都集中到两人相连的地方，烧焦了彼此的血肉，熔铸成不可分割的一体。  
容少宸半睁着眼睛，眉头紧锁，细细地喘气，好不容易从头晕目眩中缓过神来，恒钧烨已经箍住他的腰，开始九浅一深地抽动。  
每一次抽出都让他以为五脏六腑都被拽出来了，每一次进入又凶狠地撞开他最脆弱的地方，逼出一声声惊喘，容少宸蜷起身体，徒劳想逃开对方猛烈的攻击，身体却被钉死在床上，被迫承受着越来越狂野的侵占。  
“求饶吗？”交错的喘息间，恒钧烨带着无法遏止的兴奋，容少宸咽下一声哽咽，眼角发红，倔强地摇头：“我才不……啊……”  
冲撞的男根抵住最要命的一点，来回碾磨，带来如电击般的快感，湿热的小穴很快习惯了巨物的进出，热情地绽放迎合，贪求更多更强烈的汹涌快感。  
细韧的腰身悄悄弓起，喘息也越来越甜软动情，容少宸搂住男人的颈项，放纵自己沉沦在一波又一波绝顶的欢乐中，而他热情的反应让恒钧烨欲火更炽，双手扣住他的臀瓣，在白皙的皮肤上留下数道红痕，让每一次结合都深刻入骨，狂乱如发情的公兽。  
“慢……慢一点……”被疾风骤雨的攻击逼得喘不过气来，容少宸手指痉挛地扣紧了对方坚实的肩背，在一记又快又深的顶弄之下低叫一声，释放了出来。  
高潮之后他瘫软在恒钧烨身下，发丝凌乱神情恍惚，体内还含着男人的大家伙不放，哪有一点平日里清高冷峻的样子？  
恒钧烨爱极了他这副沉浸在情欲中的表情，忍不住又顶了一下，戏谑道：“这就交代了？”  
容少宸羞愤欲死，要不是腰酸腿软，早就一脚把他踹下去了，待到从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他皱着眉头动了动腰，试图把体内的异物推挤出去。  
“喂！自己爽过就不管别人了？”恒钧烨按住他的腰，坚持占领阵地不撤兵，嘴上还一本正经地谴责他：“别这么自私啊优等生。”  
跟他这种在春梦里搞得昏天黑地的家伙不一样，优等生梦到他八成也是噩梦，何况人家一向六根清净四大皆空，床商只怕还停留在少年时期——以后他会好好给他补上这一课——但是自己爽到之后就想离场这种行为绝对不可原谅，就算恒钧烨爱他爱到骨头里，也不可能这么惯着他。  
容少宸被他谴责得有些心虚，吞了口口水，摩擦过度的后庭仍然被堵得严严实实，难受得很，偏偏坏小子就这么不上不下地吊着他，非要他说两句阔别十年的做爱感言。  
他这个前男友是个空前绝后的奇葩，而任由他死灰复燃的自己，奇葩程度也不遑多让。  
容少宸又动了动腰，明显听到对方呼吸粗重了许多，不由得闷笑几声，带出一点年少时的倔强，嗤道：“比上次略好一点。”他还捏着手指，拈出一个可以忽略不计的长度，再次放出嘲讽：“一点点。”  
你敢说老子活不好？恒钧烨目露凶光，也动了动腰。  
他不再一味蛮干，而是温柔小意，慢条斯理地缓缓进出，每次碾进一半就撤退，勾起火来却不肯添柴，磨得容大少又受不了了，依依不舍地缠裹住他的，一次次无助地想挽留住这燃烧的火种。  
他眼中含情带怒，轻敲这家伙的头，斥道：“别使坏！好好做。”  
“快也不行慢也不行，你可真难伺候。”恒钧烨还有脸抱怨，把家伙抽出去抵住穴口，问：“那宝贝儿自己挑，想要猛的还是温柔的？”  
容少宸头发都快烧起来了，恼羞成怒，想干脆抽腿走人，可是欲望已经被撩起来了，悬在半空中着实难受——以前他还不理解为什么有情侣会因为床事不谐分手，现在他深刻理解了——他的坏小子要是再这样作妖，就离第二次被甩不远了。  
“说，要猛的还是温柔的？”上面那个兴致勃勃，下面那个已经火冒三丈，抬膝顶在他腰上，不轻不重地给了他一下。  
明白了，他要猛的。恒钧烨不敢再戏弄人，万一气急败坏下一脚没避开要害，猛的温柔的就都别想了。  
恒钧烨按住他的膝盖朝两边分开，化身打桩机，给他来了一顿猛的，再度把容少宸送上巅峰。  
“恒……钧烨……”他喉结颤动，发出压抑不住的呻吟，比梦中还要美妙千万倍，恒钧烨也到了极限，抵在深处射了出来。  
他们在急促的喘息中四目相接，深情对视，即而再度紧密拥抱，热切亲吻。  
夜已深，天未明，他们还有很多时间，慢慢弥补这十年的缺憾……

他不知道自己是睡过去的还是昏过去的，只咬紧牙关不肯求饶，所以失去意识前看到的最后一个画面还是那家伙淌着热汗、兴奋若狂的帅脸。  
十年陈酿，不同凡响。  
容少宸是被饿醒的，睁眼看天色已到傍晚，身体清爽干净，床单也换了新的，恒钧烨还算良心未泯知道收拾善后，没让他拖着残躯自己往浴室挪。  
床头柜上放着个保温桶，打开看到里面是冒着热气的梨汤，清甜绵软，容少宸喝了几口，嗓子还是疼，低血糖带来的眩晕感却舒缓了许多。  
浑身不舒服，被反复侵占的地方更是火辣辣地疼，让斯文人也窝火得想问候某人的祖宗十八代。  
窗户开着，楼下传来欢呼嬉闹的声音，跟晚风一起吹散了他一身烦躁，容少宸扶着腰，一步一颤地凑到窗边，看到恒钧烨带着杰森在楼前打球，跳跃腾挪，动作轻盈敏捷，一点也看不出奋力耕耘了一整夜的疲态。  
这是什么野兽体力？容少宸揉着酸软的腰干瞪眼，觉得恒钧烨跟十年前真的不一样了。  
时光磨去了少年的桀骜不驯，淬炼出一身沉稳刚毅的气度，即使与孩子玩闹在一起，也不见丝毫过往的锐利张扬，历经世事，尝遍冷暖，他更成熟、更强势，也更要人命了。  
不再是个把喜怒哀乐都摆在脸上，直白得一眼就能看透的青涩少年了。  
容少宸不是个多愁善感的人，却没来由地心生惆怅——没有见证这十年来的成长，未尝不是彼此的遗憾。  
他正胡思乱想，恒钧烨已经朝他窗下的篮架运球过来，一记跳投，空心入篮。  
杰森欢呼雀跃，跳起来和他爹地击掌，恒钧烨觉察到他的目光，抬起头朝他露齿一笑，夕阳给他汗津津的脸庞罩上一层暖金色，深棕色眼眸洋溢着期待和喜悦，好看得让人心惊。  
容少宸心中悸动，仿佛回到初遇的那天下午，恒钧烨也是这样神采飞扬地看着他，笑着问他：谈恋爱吗，优等生？  
原来早在那个时候，他们就命中注定要纠缠不清。  
容少宸情不自禁地微笑，轻声回答：“好啊。”

追爱的人35章车

容少宸被他一张怨夫脸咄咄逼人地盯着看，完全招架不住，两三下又被搂回去，恒钧烨戏精上身，幽幽怨怨地说：“孩子都能打酱油了，都不给我个名分，就周末临幸一下，也是提上裤子就翻脸不认人。”  
“你放什么屁……”容少宸让他气红了脸，又羞又窘，容色动人，看得恒钧烨心跳如擂，按住他好一通揉搓，又贴着耳朵哄道：“知道你辛苦，我就蹭蹭不进去，乖，相信我。”  
容少宸被他磨成了一汪水，连完整的话都说不出来，一边咬牙切齿一边低喘连连——神他妈就蹭蹭不进去，哄鬼去吧！  
“你要真不想，怎么就跟着我进卧室了？”恒钧烨一手拨开衬衫钮扣，粗鲁地抚过他的胸膛，顺着劲瘦紧绷的腰腹滑到脐下三寸，一把握住他的要害，轻笑道：“其实你最喜欢这样了，对不对？”  
容小宸被他握在手里，摸了几下就一柱擎天，容少宸浑身发烫，红着脸推挤他压上来的健硕身躯，声音微颤：“混蛋……你就仗着……仗着……”  
“仗着你爱我，你拒绝不了我。”恒钧烨咬住他的唇瓣，细细地啃噬，含糊地低语：“我知道你爱死我了，口是心非的恒太太。”  
恒太太什么鬼！容少宸低呜了一声，脑袋又想往枕头下钻，恒钧烨不依不饶地追着他亲，舌头一路搅进他嘴里，勾着他的舌头来回舔弄，吮吸纠缠，把他的魂都要吸出去了。  
他们之间交换了无数次火辣激情的吻，每次都像第一次那样让人心悸不已，容少宸在狂野的掠夺中喘不过气来，眼中泛起氤氲水雾，双手不受控制地扣住男人结实的肩背，时重时轻地按压着，像是无声地催促他继续。  
恒钧烨放开他红肿的唇，湿热的吻一路下滑，从颤动的喉结到优美的锁骨，咬下一个浅浅的齿痕，引来身下人绵软的抗议，脑袋被敲了一下，那力道还拍不死一只蚊子。  
他的宝贝儿舍不得家暴他，所以他还是识相点别真把人惹急了，恒钧烨再往下探，含住一侧挺立的乳首，这回不敢用牙了，只用嘴虚虚地衔着，在唇间抿来磨去，带给对方温柔又焦灼的刺激。  
他们之间的性事向来直白热烈酣畅淋漓，很少有像现在这样出工不出力的，恒钧烨松开握着容小宸的手，坏心眼地想试探太太的底线。  
容少宸果然受不了这个，拱起腰肢在他身上轻轻地蹭，一只手垂落下来，悄悄往下探，想自力自救照顾脐下精神饱满的小兄弟。  
他的意图被男人看穿，恒钧烨一手握住他的双腕压到头顶，强势地把他禁锢在怀里，惩罚地轻咬他的耳朵，热气钻进耳孔，催出一片鸡皮疙瘩：“乱摸什么呀？说好的今天不搞，别这么猴急好不好？”  
“你！”容少宸气得眼眶都红了，整个人软绵绵的，唯有一处地方硬得要命，偏偏这坏小子还故意耗着他不给解脱，他偏过头一口咬在恒钧烨肩膀上，还泄愤似地磨了磨牙。  
“嘶……真野！”恒钧烨轻笑一声，腰部下沉嵌进他双腿之间，空着的手再一次自上而下反复摩挲，就是不碰已经开始淌泪的容小宸。  
容少宸腰弓得更高，用自己燥热难耐的欲望磨蹭着对方精壮的腰身，舌尖在唇隙间滑过，带出若隐若现的水光，向来冷峻矜傲的面容此时被情欲熏染，春意盎然。  
这么撩人的表情只在他面前呈现，这么温柔的喘息也只在他身下吐露，恒钧烨呼吸粗重了几分，下身硬得发疼，额角渗出晶莹的汗水。  
也不知道这是在折磨谁。  
容少宸见他反应更强烈，干脆一撩到底，抬起长腿圈环住他的腰，低声说：“你不行了，坏小子？”  
敢说你男人不行？我看你是想被干死。  
恒钧烨松开他的手，从枕头底下摸出润滑剂在他眼前晃晃，问：“用不用？”  
一边说一边用硬热如铁的分身戳戳他臀缝之间瑟缩的穴口，一副你敢摇头我就敢直接插进去的无赖相。  
容少宸咽了口口水，扭着腰身想躲开却是徒劳，反而惹得对方欲火更炽，火热的前端顶得更紧，几乎要硬挤进来，唬得他赶紧点头，生怕这混蛋发起狠来让自己下不了床。  
“这可是你让用的。”恒钧烨得了便宜还卖乖，挤了一指头润滑剂朝他身下探去。  
清凉的水剂沾到穴口，容少宸心知在劫难逃，也就不白费力气了，况且两人都欲火焚身，实在犯不着跟身体本能对着干，遂低喘一声，乖乖地放松身体迎接他的入侵。  
粗硬的指节挤开温暖柔软的内壁，被湿热的嫰肉紧紧绞住，在润滑剂的帮助下才把手指整个插进去，还惹得容少宸皱起眉头，鼻腔逸出细细的哼喃。  
即使经历过无数次欢爱，这个禁欲系贵公子每次开始还是拘谨，也娇气得要命，轻不得重不得，不仅要让他爽得尽兴，还不能疼着他累着他，真是要放在心尖子上宠着、当祖宗一样供着。  
看他被自己撩到发狂爱到失控，却是千金不换的良辰美景。  
恒钧烨又加了一根手指，小心翼翼地扩张他紧窄的甬道，内壁更加湿滑，进出间响起轻微的水声，让人羞恼交加，修长的手指痉挛着，在男人背上留下数道红痕。  
“又磨爪子……”恒钧烨咕哝一声，拢起三根手指，把穴口撑到极限，容少宸惊喘一声，慌乱地摇头，气息甜腻温软，哪剩下半分人前的矜傲自持？  
看那个要承纳自己的地方润滑得差不多了，恒钧烨也忍到极限，将炮身抵住穴口，反复磨蹭研碾，就是不肯给他一个痛快。  
容少宸被磨得火烧火燎，觉得他大概没被干死就先被气死了，他伸手扯住男人的头发，哑着嗓子问：“你搞什么鬼？”  
“我早说过，就蹭蹭不进去。”恒钧烨喘息浊重，都到这个节骨眼上了还有心情跟他逗闷子，成功地把容少宸逗火了，怒火和欲火双重攻心，让骄矜的贵公子把周全体面都抛到九霄云外，一把掀翻身上的男人，跨坐到他身上，扶着炮身对准自己的后庭，微挑着眼角瞪他：“恒公子什么时候变成假正经了？我看你是欠削。”  
然后对着他怒张的欲望就慢慢削了下去。  
尽管润滑充分、扩张到位，这个姿势还是相当难搞，又是容少宸这个习惯躺着爽的人罕有的主动，又羞又紧张，后穴更是绞得死紧，才吞进去半根就卡得进退两难，他偏偏不肯服软，颤着腰还要往下坐。  
恒钧烨被他勒得差点当场交枪，哪敢再搞事，赶紧伸出双手扶住容少宸的侧腰，引导他慢慢地把整根都吃下去。  
楔入体内的男根极热又极硬，撑开娇弱的内壁，湿软的嫩肉随着他的喘息而微微颤动，清晰地感觉到柱身上那狰狞的脉络，容少宸觉得自己要被捅穿了，他不肯再动，脱力地伏在恒钧烨身上无助地喘息，手臂抖得快撑不住身体，眼角泛红，被逼出一滴泪水挂在长睫上，要落不落的，硬是让这个素来心高气傲的美青年流露出几分凄迷和委屈，像是被欺负得狠了想落荒而逃，又沉迷于肉体欢乐舍不得反抗。  
此情此景，再能忍住就不是男人了！恒钧烨额角绷起数道青筋，托着他的腰臀把炮身抽离了些，然后在对方又惊又怕又期待的眼神中狠狠顶了回去！  
“啊！”容少宸低叫一声，双手再使不上力气，软软地揽住男人的颈项，额头抵住他的下巴，讨好地蹭了蹭，齿缝间逸出细碎低促的呻吟。  
野兽不再压抑胸中激狂的欲望，又急又快地在他股间抽动，反复抽出又重重地顶进他紧窒的后穴，每一次都摩擦过能给他带来疯狂快感的地方，填满了他的身体，碾碎了他的灵魂。  
他像一叶孤舟，漂荡在一望无际的海洋，在惊涛骇浪席卷之下喘息呻吟，唯有竭力攀附住身下的男人，才没在一波又一波潮涌而来的快感中被彻底淹没。  
“喜欢吗？”恒钧烨粗哑的声音饱含着欲望，双手粗鲁地揉捏他紧翘的臀瓣，刺激得后穴一次次绞紧，容少宸随着他起伏，浑浑噩噩地点头，声音几乎透明：“喜欢……”  
可是这样好累，他已经一点力气都使不上了，容少宸把头拱到他颈窝里，半真半假地撒娇：“……够、够了……不搞了……”  
“不搞了？”恒钧烨正兴奋得要命，哪肯轻易放过他，当下就着连在一起的姿势搂着他翻了个身，把浑身虚软的宝贝儿摊平放在床上，拉开他的双腿，完全抽出再整根没入，逼出容大少更多羞耻的声音。  
“今天非干死你不可！”男人在他耳边说着粗野的情话，像一股电流钻入耳蜗，穿过一片空白的大脑，沿着背脊一路朝身下窜去，容少宸被快感折磨得喘不过气来，无意识地死死夹住体内的硬热，身体一阵激颤，白液喷溅出来。  
高潮之后的身体更加敏感，而他这个禽兽男朋友还没有中场休息的打算，继续按着他往死里怼，容少宸在短暂的失神过后，又被卷入无边的欲海波涛中。


End file.
